Last Words
by Shiazen
Summary: "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" "Maaf, tapi aku mencintainya." Chellange fic. Warning: NHC, Death Chara. mind to RnR, CnC? P.s: NHCnya Gelus dan Rem.


**Last Words**

Infantrum challenge from Sanich Iyonni: 'Dialog Para NHC'

DN by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Warning: NHC, Death Chara

* * *

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti," terdengar suara serak dari tempat gelap itu. "Manusia memang sulit dipahami," kata suara itu lagi, yang ternyata berasal dari _shinigami_ perempuan.

"Andai saja ia tahu," kata _shinigami_ di sampingnya yang tampak lebih kecil. Satu-satunya mata yang ia miliki menatap seksama ke arah bola besar seperti yang dimiliki peramal.

"Kau sudah mengamatinya lama sekali..." _shinigami_ tadi menatap _shinigami_ yang tampak seperti boneka itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Hening...

"Aku hanya ingin mengamatinya..."

"Gelus..."

"Rem, apa kau tahu apa yang kurasakan?"

"Kurasa tidak..."

Hening lagi...

"Ia telah mengalami banyak kesedihan..." Gelus mengamati sosok gadis pirang di dalam bolanya.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa tidak kau akhiri saja penderitaannya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti?" mata Gelus menatap Rem yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yah, kau tahu... kau _shinigami_,"

"Maksudmu-"

"Ya,"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya,"

"..." Rem terdiam. Kini tempat itu benar-benar sunyi.

"Tiga hari lagi," suara Gelus memecah keheningan yang mencekam.

"Apanya?"

"Misa Amane. Akhir hidupnya tinggal tiga hari lagi,"

"Oh, tunggu dulu. Jangan pernah berbuat macam-macam!"

"Tidak akan,"

"Gelus, kau-"

"Aku hanya ingin mengamatinya hingga saat-saat terakhirnya..."

Hening...

"Rem?"

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku selagi mengamatinya dari sini?"

"Tentu..."

_Hari pertama_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rem pada Gelus yang sedang melihat bola.

"Hal itu terjadi lagi!"

"Kenapa?" Rem terkejut akan reaksi Gelus.

"Seseorang membunuh pembunuh orang tua Misa,"

"Maksudmu, orang yang menggunakan_ death note_ untuk membunuh kriminal di dunia manusia itu?"

"Ya, kupikir memang itu,"

"Huh, ia seolah berperan menjadi _shinigami_ ya?"

"Pasti ada salah satu _shinigami _yang memberinya_ death note_,"

"Hanya ada satu _shinigami _yang memiliki dua _death note_ selain raja _shinigami_,"

"Siapa?" Gelus menatap Rem, matanya terlihat amat sangat penasaran.

"Ryuk, ia mendapat satu _death note_ lagi setelah menipu sang raja maut,"

"Oh, tukang bosan itu..."

"Ya, tapi aku tidak yakin _shinigami_ itu benar-benar Ryuk,"

"Apa kau melihatnya akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau kau menganggapnya penting, tanyakan saja pada Deridovely dan Guuku, mereka bertiga biasa berjudi bersama,"

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja," Gelus kembali mengamati bolanya.

"Baik, lalu bagaimana ia sekarang?"

"Maksudmu Misa?" Rem mengangguk. "Ah, ia terlihat lebih bahagia..."

"Baguslah,"

"Tidak,"

"Eh?"

"Sayang sekali jika ia harus mati ketika hidupnya bahagia,"

"Tapi kau juga tidak ingin melihatnya mati menderita kan?"

"Kau benar. Aku terlalu labil,"

"Gelus?"

"Ya?"

"Mengapa kau sangat tertarik pada gadis itu?"

Hening...

Sebuah kesalahan untuk Rem harus menanyakan hal itu. Kini sunyi kembali menyelimuti tempat itu.

"Aku..." Gelus terdiam. "Aku tidak tahu..."

"Itu aneh,"

"Kau benar," Gelus tersenyum.

"Memangnya seperti apa gadis itu?"

"Ia..." Gelus melihat sosok Misa lagi. "Ia gadis yang malang. Namun manis bak berlian,"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ia mewarnai hari-hariku,"

Rem mendengarkan.

"Hanya dengan mengamatinya, aku bisa merasakan arti kehidupan,"

"Apalagi gadis manusia secantik itu tidak akan kita temui di dunia _shinigami_ 'kan?"

"Haha, iya..." Gelus tertawa, tampaknya Rem berhasil menghibur temannya yang satu ini.

_Hari Kedua_

"Bagaimana?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Rem.

"Membaik dan memburuk,"

"Eh?" Rem memiringkan kepalanya, ia tidak mengerti.

"Membaik karena karirnya kini berada di puncaknya,"

"Dan?"

"Memburuk karena besok adalah akhir hidupnya,"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya dan tidak,"

"Mengapa?"

"Aku selalu memikirkan pertanyaanmu kemarin,"

"Pertanyaan?"

"Ya, pertanyaan mengapa aku mengamati Misa,"

"Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak yakin,"

"Katakan saja,"

"Aku hanya tidak yakin apakah makhluk mengerikan seperti kita, para _shinigami_, bisa memiliki perasaan itu,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Perasaan yang kukira hanya dimiliki manusia,"

"Langsung pada intinya saja,"

"Tidak bisa, aku sendiri ragu akan perasaan ini!"

"Kau tahu Gelus, kita juga makhluk yang memiliki perasaan,"

"Benarkah?" Gelus menatap Rem.

"Tentu, kau lihat sendiri Ryuk yang suka menghibur diri jika bosan, Calikarcha yang langsung naik pitam ketika terkena cahaya matahari atau Guuku yang pantang menyerah meskipun selalu kalah berjudi. Kau sebut apa itu kalau bukan perasaan?"

"Kau benar, sekarang aku merasa lebih tenang. Terimakasih,"

"Bukan masalah," Rem tersenyum. Kedua _shinigami_ itu pun kembali mengamati bola.

"Rem! Gelus!" teriak _shinigami_ dengan kepala penuh perban yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Sidoh?" Rem yang pertama kali bereaksi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gelus.

"Apa kalian melihat _death note_ku?" Sidoh tampak sangat khawatir.

"Tidak," kata Rem, Gelus hanya menggeleng.

"Celaka! _Death note_ku hilang. Raja _shinigami_ akan menghukumku jika aku tidak membunuh manusia dalam jangka waktu yang lama!"

"Sudah kau tanyakan pada _shinigami _lain?" tanya Rem

"Sudah beberapa, tapi mereka juga tidak tahu,"

"Kau tanyakan pada siapa saja?"

"Umm, aku sudah bertanya pada Daril, Kinddara, Midora dan Nu. Tapi hasilnya sama saja, mereka tidak tahu."

"Sudah coba tanyakan pada Jastin? Ia biasanya tahu,"

"Demi sang raja maut! Aku lupa! Baiklah, aku akan tanyakan padanya. Terimakasih!"

Dengan itu Sidoh pergi meninggalkan Rem dan Gelus yang kembali pada urusan mereka sebelumnya.

_Hari terakhir_

"Hari ini ya?" tanya Rem pada Gelus yang sedang tertunduk lesu.

"Ya,"

Hening...

"Aku sudah yakin akan jawabannya," kata Gelus tiba-tiba.

"Masih pertanyaan itu?"

"Ya,"

"Jadi?"

"Aku mengamatinya karena..." Gelus terdiam.

"Karena?"

"Aku mencintainya,"

Hening...

"Aku sudah tahu itu,"

"Rem, kau-"

"Ya,_ shinigami_ juga punya perasaan. Termasuk cinta,"

"Dan aku sudah memutuskan suatu hal selama tiga hari terakhir ini,"

"Apa itu?"

"Lihat saja nanti,"

"Eh?"

Gelus tidak menjawab. Ia melihat bola besar di depannya, yang merupakan isyarat agar Rem juga melihatnya. Di situ terlihat Misa Amane sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Itu dia?" tanya Rem saat melihat gadis pirang itu.

"Ya, sayang sekali ia harus mati hari ini. Dan dengan cara seperti itu,"

"Kau tidak bisa mengubahnya,"

"Bisa,"

"Eh?"

"Sekarang ada seorang pria yang hendak membunuhnya," Gelus melihat seorang pria sedang mengejar Misa.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menyelamatkannya!"

"Itulah keputusan besarku,"

"A-apa? Gelus, kau gila ya?"

Gelus tidak menjawab.

"Hah? Kau tahu sendiri peraturannya!"

"Tapi dengan menulis nama pria itu di _death note_, aku bisa memperpanjang umur Misa,"

"Bodoh! Kau akan mati!"

"Biarlah! Aku tidak peduli,"

"Gelus! Aku tahu kau akan bersedih jika gadis itu mati, tapi memperpanjang umur manusia tidak diperbolehkan!"

"Kau tahu, lagi pula tidak ada artinya jika aku terus hidup,"

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Dunia _shinigami_ telah hancur! Tidak ada yang tersisa! Sampai akhirnya ia datang dalam hidupku..."

"Dan gadis manusia itu telah menghiburmu dalam kebosananmu, begitu?"

Hening...

"Ini sudah keputusanku, ia adalah segalanya bagiku,"

"Apa? Kau rela mati hanya untuk seorang gadis manusia yang bahkan tidak tahu tentang keberadaanmu?"

"Itu tidak penting! Hidupku lebih berarti sejak menemukannya!"

"Gelus, jangan!" Rem berteriak ketika Gelus mulai membuka halaman _death note_ miliknya. Tapi Gelus tidak peduli, ia mulai menulis.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Maaf, tapi aku mencintainya,"

"Oh tidak, Gelus!"

"40 menit lagi, serangan jantung,"

"Tidak,"

"Rem, terimakasih karena telah menemaniku. Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu,"

"Gelus!"

"Berikan_ death note_ku pada Misa Amane..." dengan itu Gelus berubah menjadi debu. Tujuan hidupnya telah tercapai, ia mampu menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya. walaupun ia pergi meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya, setidaknya ia bahagia dan tenang...

**The End**

* * *

Hwe hwe hwe! Selesai juga! XD Btw, ini nggak AU kan? Intan udah nyari berbagai informasi tentang gelus, jadi semoga ini canon karena dibuat sesuai cerita asli meskipun adegannya nggak ada di animanganya. Wuih, aku nggak pinter bikin debat sih, tapi semoga porsi dialognya banyak karena tuntutan challenge harus banyak dialognya. Yasudahlah! Ini fic sudah kuselesaikan. XD

Sebenernya kurang pewe tanpa banyak diskripsi, tapi semoga keseluruhannya sudah menggambarkan adegan dengan jelas.

Dan tadi mereka mbahas ryuk sedikit. Oyeh! Ryuk! *plak*. Wah, sebenernya malah seru lho kalau bikin fic tentang shinigami-shinigami itu. XD mereka misterius sih. Tapi kasian juga ya Gelus udah berkorban kayak gitu, Misa hidupnya cuma untuk dimanfaatkan light. Huhuhu T_T

Wih, bacotanku banyak juga. Okelah, akhir kata, thanks for reading. Review?


End file.
